Notes fixed
by Frostbite Spears
Summary: A notebook from Frost's childhood


October 28, 1887

Daddy just bought me this journal so I can write down my memories! I'm so excited, today I saw a big wolf! Must've been bigger then my big brother! Best part was it was my seventh birthday today and my twin sister Scarlet's, but she wants me to call her Starblaze. She likes to call me Frostbite I don't like it though I like the name mommy gave me. Chantelle. She called me Chantelle, mommy said it was a name as beautiful as me. I love mommy.

November 3, 1887

Daddy was out drinking something called beer or rum again... He hit mommy and me with it now I'm stuck in bed from something called a wound... All I know my blue hair was covered in red juice as what mommy called it. Red juice like grape juice or something even though grape juice is purple.

November 5, 1887

Mommy and me went out shopping today and ran into a friend his name is Johnny. Me and him love to play tag in the yard, but one of my brothers call us a disaster waiting to happen. Whatever that means... But we're really good friends! He has bright green eyes just like his mommy and daddy. He tells me stories about these people called Grim Reapers and he's gonna be one! That's why I rarely see him in town because he goes to another school through this portal thingy. His stories are really cool that's another thing I like. His stories.

November 19, 1887

Me and mommy were walking down the street and saw my uncle. He is really fat! But whoever is reading don't tell him! But he toke me out for ice cream, mommy said she had a headache so she would meet me at home once me and my uncle where finished with the ice cream.

November 20, 1887

Daddy... Daddy hit mommy and she didn't wake up... She didn't wake up I even tried to tickle her but she... She didn't wake up! The red juice was everywhere it smelled like the undertaker shop when new dead people come in. Mommy... Sh.. She is dead... Daddy came back later saying it is my fault.

December 25, 1887

Daddy has me in a home for special kids. I spent Christmas Day here, I didn't get any presents either, but Johnny visited me and asked me why did I do it... What did I do? Was I not supposed to eat the ice cream me and my uncle? I dunno...

January 4, 1888

I tried to escape today. And I was shot... Shot through my head, but I can still stand why? WHY? Nobody I know can do that... Why couldn't mommy?!

...

Frost shut her old journal before she finished as she sat in William T. Spears' office the young female twirled a part of her hair. She looked away from the journal as she slipped it into her jacket with a pocket inside the black leather outline she sewed herself.

The young demoness looked back once she heard the door open as a flaming haired reaper walked with with a sharky-toothed smile, "Oh Frosty what'd you get yourself into again?" As the reaper said this he put a hand on Frost's shoulder.

The redhead didn't loose his wide smile though. Frost always thought his smile was rather scary then welcoming. She shuddered slightly, "I... I interfered with one on Jr's reapings since I was with him ...again while he was working," the small demoness said with a slight glare at her own hands that were bruised the same with her arms.

Grell sighed, "Will's told you before not to, honey."

"I know, I know... Just... It was a little girl she was so small and defenseless."

Grell's smile faded in the conversation noticing Frost's eyes where tearing up. The reaper sighed looking at her beaten arms, "what's that from?" He tie let's his head letting his long locks of hair droop to the side.

"I was-" she was cut off from the door opening and slamming shun with and angry William storm in.

"Demon this is the third time this month! I don't even know why I let MY son bring you here after marrying you!" William yelled at the demon and motioned Grell away, "you're no better either Sutcliff."

Grell was about to summon his death scythe and let all he'll break loose until Frost sat up and slammed her hands on his desk, "You always get so angry at me and I suppose it's your own fault for letting my and Jr. get married!" Frost yelled at him before pulling out her reaper gun Ryan stole and gave to her for a gift when they were younger.

Frost's eyes were in a glowing slit rage as she had the gun pointed at the supervisor's head, finger firmly on the trigger. Frost's pale skin on her neck was met with the blade of William's death scythe.

She glared and pulled her gun back. William kept his scythe at the female's neck for a moment, "get out of my office, I don't want to see you here again."

Frost glared and stormed out as her shoulder bumped into Grell's arm, but she just kept walking passing reapers that shot glares at the demon for being at the office. She scowled thinking on how this life was supposed to be better. To Frost, Grell had lied to her. He told her this life would be better.


End file.
